


Sky's The Limit

by ArlenaTheWriter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Everyone has a secret, F/F, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sea Monsters, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenaTheWriter/pseuds/ArlenaTheWriter
Summary: Percy Jackson Fan-fic. Nico has a vision about a girl in the woods. Three days later she washes up on the shores of Camp Half-Blood saying she was a former hunter of Artemis. After a month of what is considered normality at the camp Jason Grace and Percy Jackson start acting weird and the campers are getting more violent. They start getting into random arguments and outbursts, sometimes leaving campers almost dead in their wake. It's like the demigod's godly parents are urging them to eliminate the weak and prove to be the best out of all. Contains spoilers from PJO, HOO and the first book of TOA. This fan-fiction is not finished.





	1. A Vision Reveals

Camp Half-Blood  
Nico Di Angelo

 

Nico Di Angelo looked into the pool of water that now shone oily black. When Cabin 13 had been first built, one of the builders had put this pool into the cabin claiming that it could show the user different areas of the world, as long as the user had an absolute concentration on where they wanted to see. Everyone had dismissed it as a false rumor or a brag, but over the days Nico spent at camp, he had discovered that the builder had been telling the truth. Nico had been experimenting on it for a while, but this is the first time the reaction of the pool had caused it to turn black. It had never changed color before unless it was giving way to a requested scene. This time, he hadn’t even requested a scene and as far as he knew, no experiments had been done since last week. Nico hesitantly looked into the pool, praying that nothing bad would happen. He had learned not to trust things from previous experiences that he had come across throughout his entire life. Ones he would never be able to forget or shake off. Memories held onto you like scars sometimes, hard to forget and sometimes still hurt.

Nico found himself in a dark, thick forest. It was like any other forest and there was no distinct sign that it was any different to any other forest, ensuring that Nico had absolutely no idea where he was. The seemed completely empty and quiet, not a single soul in sight. The scene was practically peaceful. Nico's eyes suddenly saw a flash of movement through the dark forest. He followed the sound of twigs snapping and the fast breath of some sort of creature, he was unable to tell which, though it seemed quite fast and had an unrelenting pace. The forest emptied out into a small grove of apple trees and hills. Nico almost let out a gasp of amazement, shocked by the scene that had unfolded before him, but noticed with a qualm of panic that the creature he had been following was right beside him, its breathing heavy and burdened.  
She was a girl about his age in tattered clothing made out of ripped animal hides. Despite their ragged appearance, they were sewn together neatly with sinew. A broken bow lay slung across her back, useless and most likely a burden to carry. Her hair was pitch black and ragged, falling to the middle of her back in a waterfall of thick tresses. She looked like a pile of bones and skin, too thin to be really alive and healthy. Her ribs jutted out horrifically and just by looking at her you could tell she was terribly malnourished. Awe filled her dark purple eyes as she too was taken in by the scene before her. Nico did his best to keep silent, not wanting to bring awareness to his presence. He knew she would be able to hear him from experience. He would be completely invisible to her but his voice would be noticed. Nico followed her silently as she ran to the grove, not seeming to have lost any stamina, despite her earlier heavy breathing and trembling.  
Nico caught up to her as she was talking to a tree that was planted in the grove. She was speaking ancient Greek but Nico understood it due to his godly heritage. He leaned forward and listened to the conversation curiously. Maybe he could learn a thing or two about her and her situation. He still didn’t know why the pool had shown her, maybe with a bit of backstory he could find something out.  
"Will you allow me to shelter here for the night?" She spoke softly and respectfully as she knelt before the tree. The tree lifted its branches and shook them like it was shaking its head, the pink fruit that was clinging to its branches threatening to fall. She reverently nodded and tried a different tree in the grove, her request denied again. Soon she had politely asked every tree in the grove but one single tree located around the back of the grove. It was smaller than the rest but would provide shelter and food, which Nico had learned that she needed.  
This time the dryad actually came out of its tree to face the young girl. "Come shelter here. I will provide you food. Please come sit under my branches and tell me your story." The dryad said in a cool, gentle voice. The young girl obeyed the dryad and sat down gratefully under the branches. Nico listened carefully, he wanted to know what had happened to this girl. It was clearly obvious that she was a demigod, seeing her knowledge of ancient Greek, her clear awareness of dryads and her great stamina. Those weren't exactly the traits of your day to day sixteen year old. However, Nico was unable to determine who her godly parent was exactly. It was never obvious at first glance, and something told Nico that whoever this girl was, she would answer questions about herself that were from invisible air.   
The girl sat down and broke out in a fit of lung rattling coughs, making Nico wince just at the sound of it. She shivered violently. He didn’t specialize in medicine like Will, but Nico could tell she was obviously sick but too stubborn to admit it. "Lay down. You need to rest. You can tell me your story tomorrow." The dryad said, slightly disappointed, but more concerned. The girl laid down with a weak nod and the dryad covered her with leaves. Nico realized that he should be getting back and willed himself back to his cabin.  
Unlike shadow-traveling, Nico was not exhausted from looking into the pool, a fact he was grateful for because shadow-traveling was quite tiring and he didn’t need the extra exhaustion piled up over what he already had from his all-nighters. Yes, he was aware he should be getting more sleep and taking care of his health, but that was no fun. Pulling an all-nighter and watching Will freak out? Now that was enjoyable. Now that he said that though, it began to seem more cruel. He should probably stop. He walked out of the cabin and met up with Will Solace. As they talked Nico pushed the girl in the back of his head. He would find out what was going on later. For now, he had better things to do.

Like hanging out with his boyfriend.


	2. A Journey's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was a girl about his age in tattered clothing made out of ripped animal hides. Despite their ragged appearance, they were sewn together neatly with sinew. A broken bow lay slung across her back, useless and most likely a burden to carry. Her hair was pitch black and ragged, falling to the middle of her back in a waterfall of thick tresses. She looked like a pile of bones and skin, too thin to be really alive and healthy. Her ribs jutted out horrifically and just by looking at her you could tell she was terribly malnourished.

The Forest  
Adrienne  
The dryad that had allowed Adrienne refuge had been very kind and welcoming, which was rather shocking, seeing how the other dryads had turned their head the second they had laid eyes on her. Adrienne knew they could sense her blood and her power, most likely the cause of the sudden refusal. The dryad had sheltered Adrienne with her branches and had even gifted Adrienne with some of her fruit. To be completely honest, it had been a while since Adrienne had been taken care of so well and intensely. She wasn’t used to it and it put her one edge. She was also on edge because Adrienne could have sworn someone was watching her the entire time she had made her way through the orchard. She had felt rather self-conscious and she could almost sense a breath on her neck. Every instinct would scream at her to turn and fight, but there was nothing there. Nothing at all. It was just empty air. Maybe she was just paranoid, but she still felt uneasy.

The dryad came down from the tree, startling Adrienne out of her thought process. The creature was lucky she didn’t have a sword at hand, or Adrienne feared she would have accidentally struck the tree spirit. The dryad instantly realized that Adrienne was awake. "I'm sorry for scaring you!" The dryad apologized. “I didn’t know you were awake!” Despite the fact that the dryad had welcomed her, Adrienne noted that the spirit was still rather terrified of her. Adrienne did admit she had a good reason, but it still hurt to know that she didn’t belong anywhere if she wasn’t an antagonist. She had already accepted that, but that didn’t mean the wound had fully healed.  
"It's fine," Adrienne said calmly. The dryad nodded and seemed rather relieved.  
"I see that your cough has faded. You aren't as sick. Could you tell me your story, please? I like to understand the people who come here." The dryad said quickly then added. "My name is Kiri. What is yours?" Adrienne was slightly annoyed that she was being asked so many questions at once, but she didn’t comment or show it. Kiri had allowed her to shelter under her branches, Adrienne didn’t plan to be rude to her.

Adrienne got up and a wave of nausea came over her, but she stayed standing. She didn’t want to concern Kiri anymore than she already had. "Adrienne. I come from the Hunters of Artemis. I was sent to Camp Half-Blood without directions, and I’m afraid the journey has proven tougher than I thought."  
Kiri looked at Adrienne with a new sense of interest. Her eyes looked the hunter over with a slight smile. It may have seemed nice to most, but it gave Adrienne chills. "Camp Half-Blood? That means your a demigod, right? Who is your godly parent?"  
Adrienne shuffled her feet nervously. She didn’t like questions asked about her heritage. They were too close to home, and that information was personal to her. She didn’t like her personal space being invaded, especially when it was by a nymph, kind or not. Adrienne cleared her throat. "I-I don't know." She lied. She didn’t like telling lies, but it kept her and her information safe. Sometimes people had to do what wasn’t comfortable. She had learned that from the Hunters.  
"Hmm," Kiri said. "You remind me of one of the gods..” She trailed off for a bit, thinking. Adrienne shuffled awkwardly at the silence. The grove was peaceful, but Adrienne would rather admire it alone, not with a prying nymph making guesses at her heritage. Did she ever mention that her heritage was personal information? “That's it!” Kiri finally broke the thick silence. “You remind me of Hades, he's probably your parent."  
Adrienne nodded and sat down slowly. The cold was getting to her. She quickly curled up below the roots of the tree, conserving heat and praying that Kiri wouldn’t open her prying mouth again. Silence coated the grove, but this time, it wasn’t awkward. It was more peaceful. Almost like a quiet day with the Hunters. Nothing but the sounds of the forest and quiet conversations between each other. Adrienne had always loved that peaceful kind of silence. Only the song of birds could be heard, no one else.

However, there were things that needed to be done. She could not stay here much longer. She had been given a task, and it must be fulfilled. So Adrienne cleared her throat again and finally asked Kiri, "Do you know the way to Camp Half-Blood? I'm utterly lost. Without the directions, I fear I may not make it." She hissed silently when Kiri smiled in amusement and turned to the sky. The sun was getting closer to setting.  
"Sleep here tonight and tomorrow I will show you the way." Kiri replied. Adrienne nodded, still disappointed that she could not leave earlier. She supposed that it was for the best, seeing as no demigod should traveling at night, but that didn’t mean she enjoyed waiting. As she said before, she had been given a task. She never liked having those for too long. You finish the task and wait for your next one, simple. Adrienne curled up a bit, the two of them only interacting quietly until she closed her eyes and drifted off.

*{~*~}*

Adrienne woke up the next morning to find Kiri already awake. Kiri showed her the best way to Camp Half-Blood from the grove. She would have to go through a wooded area. Adrienne pushed through the trees, catching her clothes on thorns and getting long scrapes from stray tree branches. The forest here wasn’t as kind and merciful as the ones she knew back home. It seemed as if the branches wanted blood, if dryads could ever be murderous. The forest seemed endless but Adrienne didn't stop. She soon burst out of the forest and stumbled onto the beach.  
Adrienne gasped. It had been awhile since she had seen such a sight. There was ocean as far as the eye could see, and despite its beauty, Adrienne realised that she would have to traverse its waters.. On the edge of the shore was a little boat that could fit two people at the most. It wasn’t very sturdy but Adrienne silently thanked Kiri and rushed towards the boat, boarding it and taking off. The blue sea was calm and the air was perfect. It showed no attributes to the angry seas she always knew. She sighed and made her way across the ocean slowly.  
Adrienne noticed the sky was turning gray and clouds rolled in. She knew she shouldn't have pushed her luck, any further than she had. In less than a few minutes, the sea was an angry chaos. The wind blew vigorously and the boat lurched forward, in a sudden motion. Adrienne saw something move in the water, and her eyes widened. She struggled to quickly move her boat away from the shadow in the water. The quick motions made the seafoam even more and become worse. She silently cursed herself for doing so. There was no way she could escape.

Out of the waves leaped a sea serpent. It’s green-scaled length balled up in coils and it’s spine was traced with thick dorsal spines and webbing. Its body dripped water, and its cold, yellow eyes stared into her frightened ones. She found herself unable to move in terror. It started to circle the boat, bumping into it.

The boat flipped over in the water from the force, causing Adrienne to be casted into the water. Her vision was dark, and she was unable to spot the serpent. In a quick motion the serpent ran past, as if swimming away from something. In it’s hurry the serpent’s tail swayed, stabbing its sharp tail into her leg. Adrienne almost screamed under water as blood rushed down her leg. She gasped as pain jolted through her leg. She struggled to surface onto the broken boat, and then proceeded to lose consciousness.


	3. Chapter Three - A Vision's Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occured to me that I hadn't posted this.  
> I had the chapter written up two weeks ago and never published.

_ Camp Half-Blood _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Nico Di Angelo   
  
       Nico Di Angelo and Will Solace were both walking together alongside the beach. They spoke quietly together, Will telling his regular jokes, while Nico pointed out the son of Apollo’s  mistakes, acting like he cared. The sun had just risen up and none of the campers were awake, except a few regular early birds that wandered around the camp aimlessly. 

"You know I never really liked the ocean" Nico commented with a slight smile. Though it was a joke, he had been telling the truth for the most part. Nico wasn’t the best swimmer, and while he often enjoyed the cold, the water was often a bit too freezing for the child of Hades. The walk alongside the beach had been Will's idea, not Nico’s, though Nico really wanted to enjoy this moment. The only issue was that his head was spinning with the thought of that girl in the forest. He couldn’t forget his confusion and absolute curiosity towards her. Why had the mirror showed her?   
       "Nico!" Will's voice broke into his thoughts, and Nico snapped his head to face his boyfriend, fully attentive. Will gave him a concerned look, and let out a low sigh. “Are you okay?” He asked softly, reaching out to grab Nico’s arm gently. The shorter demigod nodded quickly, apologizing with a slight blush. As he turned his head slightly, he saw a dark shape on the shore out of the corner of his eye. At first, he dismissed it as nothing, just a piece of driftwood, but then it started to move weakly, letting out a loud gasp for air.    
       " Uh, Will," Nico's voice sounded uncertain as he nudged his boyfriend to get his attention. Will’s eyes caught sight of the dark shape and he too studied it for a moment. The taller demigod took Nico’s hand and they both raced over to the figure. As they got closer, Nico concealed a surprised gasp as he noticed the body was of the same girl who he had seen in the forest.

Her body had been thrown onto the shore by the sea, set at an angle that looked like she had been spat out. Her body wasn’t completely limp, but it seemed frozen, like one of a dazed animal suddenly aware of its surroundings. The simile wasn’t too far off from the real picture, if Nico was completely honest. The girl looked as if she was just regaining consciousness. Blood was trickling from a gash on her leg and she was covered in shallow scratches, though most of them were still open. Nico let out a wince, remembering the feeling of saltwater in open wounds. She let out a rattling breath as she shifted once again. When she moved, her face contorted in pain, and Nico couldn’t help but pity her.   
       "Will, go get Chiron and some of your siblings. We have to get her to the Big House." Nico said, leaning down next to the limp body of the girl. Will nodded and raced away, not hesitating at all to follow Nico’s request.. The girl groaned softly and opened her purple eyes that shone with pain and exhaustion.    
       "Nico Di Angelo?“ She asked, her voice cracking at the second syllable of his first name. Just the sound of her voice told Nico that she was clearly in pain.

Nico nodded hesitantly, unsure why exactly this girl knew his name. He had never met her before, and often when someone knew his name, they weren’t to be trusted. However, he trusted this girl, though he didn’t know why. It was probably because of how weak and frail she seemed at the moment, strewn out of the wet sand, bleeding out. 

A pained smile crept upon the girl’s face. It was one of satisfaction and closure, and for a moment Nico panicked and thought he would lose her. “Thalia Grace says hi," She told him softly,  and then went back unconscious, unable to stay awake any longer. Her breath slowed and Nico felt a twinge of worry go through him. Will still wasn't here with Chiron yet. Whoever this girl was, she didn't have a lot of time left, for Nico could sense the presence of death strongly,.  
*{~*~}*  
       Nico paced in the living room, rubbing his palms together anxiously.. In the room behind him, Chiron and Will were beside the girl that washed up on the shore. She hadn't awakened yet, and her condition had stayed mostly the same. Her breathing was at a concerning pace, and her body temperature hadn’t risen much. He knew she must have been from the Hunters of Artemis, or at least have come across them. How else would she know Thalia Grace? Nico didn't know how the girl recognized him enough to give that message as well. Had she come all the way to camp just to pass that on? It was unlikely, so Nico tried figuring out another reason. The pondering helped him forget his anxiety.  
       Chiron had said that they were lucky that they had found her. The beach usually was unoccupied and the girl probably would have died on the beach if she hadn't been found. Whether from blood loss or hypothermia. Or she could have drowned when the tide rose. The fact that only because the two demigods had chosen to walk around the shore affected the girl’s life was terrifing. It made the two of them think about their actions more thoroughly. Nico sighed and sat down, wishing he could do something to quiet his mind.  
       Ten minutes passed. Thirty minutes. An hour. Nico continued to alternate between pacing to sitting down and thinking. Had Will been in the same room, he would have forced Nico to sit by now.  Finally, Will came out, a look of relief clear as day on his face. "She's awake," he whispered quietly and Nico entered the room eagerly. Chiron was beside her talking to her softly.  
       "Do you know your name?" Chiron asked  the girl, testing to see if she was conscious enough to fully think. This would determine how long she would stay under medical attention. The girl gave him a weak nod, shifitng to a sitting position. Will tensed, his immediate instinct to tell the girl to lie back down, but Nico grabbed his arm gently to calm him.  
       "Adrienne." She croaked out, wincing at her own voice and the soreness of her throat. Chiron seemed slightly surprised, as if he recognised the name. Nico shifted, unsure why the girl seemed to have a connection with some of the residents here. The fact that she knew Thalia and Chiron was rather odd, seeing as Nico had never heard of her. 

"Artemis said…” Adrienne’s voice went silent for a moment, and then she tried again ” Artemis told me this place was safe." It looked like Nico had been right. Adrienne was connected with the Hunters.    
       "Will, Nico? Can Adrienne and I talk alone for a moment?" Chiron requested. Despite how curious Nico was, he and Will nodded and reluctantly left.   
       "So, who do you think her godly parent is?" Will interjected in a hushed voice, for they were both still outside the door of the room, and didn’t want to disturb the conversation.   
       Nico shook his head, unsure. It was only after a minute that he realized Will was proposing a bet. He thought for a moment, before shrugging half-heartedly. "I don't know but I bet you 20 drachmas that she's a daughter of Hades.” He challenged, stretching and giving Will a confident smile, though the confidence was completely a fallacy. Will laughed, enticing a grin from the son of Hades.   
       "Oh, yeah?" Will asked, shooting Nico a confident smirk.. "I'm betting you that she's Aphrodite's." 

“Well, we’ll see won’t we?” He held his hand out, and the two demigods shook hands hesitating for a moment to part from each other. Will pulled Nico into a kiss and left. Nico stood there, flustered before leaving the Big House. 


	4. A Letter To My Readers

For those of you who thought this was a major update, I’m sorry. And, for those who are reading this at a different time, who are coming across this months after this chapter than I’m sorry if you may be confused. However, if you got this far into anything I’ve written, then it is important you read this.

 

I’ve been going through some challenges lately. It’s hard trying to find the light when you are sinking in a pool of scattered ideas that will never work, or good ones that fade away the second you reach for them. It’s frusturating to look at your screen while working and knowing that someone else is on the other side waiting for you to update. And when I say it like that, it sounds like I think so highly of myself. It’s hard to actually think that there is someone out there who actually wants to read my stuff. Sometimes it feels like they’re all fictional.

 

The truth is, I write for myself, and because of that, it is hard to keep up with demands. Your feedback is wonderful, but sometimes it’s poison because I realize how true it is. “This is really great. Keep up the hard work!” It’s so hard to have to admit that I can’t keep up the hard work because the idea is gone. I hate the fact that I have people waiting on stories I haven’t updated for two months, just because I didn’t want to try and update it. It feels almost selfish to sit there and deny people a good story because I can’t take the emotional stress.

 

So I want to apologize for the inconsistensy. For the fact that my mind fails me, and will continue to fail me. I will try to keep up with the very small demand. I will try to keep up with my schedule, but be prepared for me to fail you.

 

Your positive feedback encourages me, but that joy only lasts for awhile. It’s hard to revive it because then it often sounds like lies. Sometimes I need a little critism to motivate me.

 

I ask of you one favor so that I may be able to please you better. Please give me feedback, and I mean real feedback. The truth. The pros and cons. Give me something to build off so I can learn to not just write for myself, but for the world.

 

Thank you.


End file.
